Un Regalo Especial
by Mitzuki-chan.soomeworl-me
Summary: Renesme es una pequeña de 1 1/2, la cual parese de 4 años, y mañana es el cumpleaños de su padre, ella quiere darle un regalo, pero uno original, ¿Podra lograr hacerle su regalo sin levantar sospechas o morir en el intento?
1. La idea

POV RENESMEE:

**Empezaba a amanecer en la casa. Dios el maldito sol no me deja disfrutar de mis momentos de paz y ****armonía por un momento. Así que como el sol no me dejaría seguir durmiendo opte por levantarme de mi cama e ir abajo.**

**Al llegar encontré lo de siempre, mi tío emmet estaba jugando con su video juego en la tele, mi tía rosalie estaba leyendo una revista de moda llamada " Tu apariencia dice mucho de ti ". El tío Jasper estaba leyendo también pero era su libro de la 2 guerra mundial, recuerdo que cuando se lo pedí a mi tío me quede dormida en la primera pagina de este. Sorpresivamente de atrás de mi salio mi tía Alice, que al verme apto por cargarme y hacerme cosquillas. Ella si sabia como Sacarme siempre una sonrisa en las mañanas.**

_¡Buenos __Días Preciosa! ¿como amaneciste?_ – **me dijo con su habitual sonrisa, lo cual yo correspondí igual.**

_Bien __tía Alice, gracias por preguntar_ – **dije devolviéndole una sonrisa Educada. Después empecé a voltear por todos lados buscando con la mirada a unas personitas.**

_Tus padres no __están Nessie, tu papa se fue a Holanda para arreglar unos cuantos asuntos y tu mama esta en la casa con tu abuelito Charlie_ – **Me dijo de igual manera, ella siempre esta un paso delante de mi, diablos…**

_Jajajajaja, apuesto que bella aprovecho y se fue de compras sin ti __Alice, Talvez a comprar ropa "mas cómoda" para dormir_ – **le dijo mi tío emmet Divertido a mi tía Alice, la cual solo le envío una mirada envenenada.**

_Pobre de ella, cariño, __además si así fuera, Alice ya la hubiera visto y estaríamos en menos de un segundo ella y yo_ – **contesto mi tía rose**

_Es cierto hermanito, __además cuida tu lenguaje que esta una niña presente_ – **dijo un tanto enojada al tiempo que me señalaba con un dedo.**

_Uh…se me olvidaba que Nessie, estaba aquí…_-**dijo mi tío al tiempo que me volteaba a ver con una cara de espanto, lo cual yo solo pude levantar una ceja.**

_Esta __amenazado Ness, tu padre le dijo unas cuantas cositas antes de irse_ – **Respondió mi Jasper a lo que me empezaba a preguntar, pero aun me quedaba una duda saltando por mi cabeza.**

_¿Por qué se __iría de compras mi mama? Según yo no le gustaba ir…_- **dije hacia toda mi familia la cual solo se dedicaba a mirarme, Hasta que el tío emmet se empezó a carcajear de la risa, y no único que ise fue enviarle una de esas miradas que le lanzaba mi papa cuando estaba enojado, y en un momento paro.**

_De tal padre tal hija_ – **dijo con un tanto de horror en al cara, ¿Tan malo era esa mirada para el?, creo que mi padre le dijo mas que unas cosas antes de irse.**

_Lo que pasa Ness, es que mañana es el cumpleaños de tu papi, por eso iremos de compras, para regalarle algo_ – **me dijo mi tía Alice tan feliz que paresia que iba a saltar por toda la casa.**

**El cumpleaños? De mi papa?, ok ****había algo que no cuadraba en esa oración…la primera: Desde cuando mi papa tiene cumpleaños, yo no lo sabia! Y se supone que soy su hija!...la segunda: ¡¿Qué era un cumpleaños?!...y por ultimo la tercera: ¿¡Porque demonios se fue antes de su "cumpleaños"!?.**

_Bueno, rose!, es hora de irnos de compras!_ – **dijo saltando de felicidad, mientras que la tía rosalie ya estaba a su lado para irse** – _Jasper! Emmet! Se quedan a cargo de Nessie! _– **grito al tiempo que las 2 salían corriendo de la casa en el convertible de la tía rosalie. Después me voltee para con mis tíos que tenían una cara de horror.**

_y….¿Que vamos a desayunar?_ – **pregunte ya que, si era sincera, ya me empezaba a dar hambre.**

-_amm…este…hot-cakes?_- **eso lo dijo mi tío Emmet!?, y que demonios eran esos hot-cakes!?, ok mi papa tenia razón en muchos aspectos de mi tío, entre ellos, lo distraído.**

_si __serás Emm!, la niña ni siquiera sabe que es eso…ven Ness, yo te daré tu desayuno _– **me dijo mi tío Jasper al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano y me dirigía hacia la cocina. Después me sentó en la barra mientras buscaba mi desayuno.**

_Tío__ Jasper…¿Qué es un cumpleaños?_ – **opte por preguntar, tal ves el si pueda resolver mis dudas. Mi tío se voltio a verme mientras me acercaba mi vaso con sangre.**

_Bueno Nessie, es la fecha en la que nace una persona, como por ejemplo tu que naciste el 10 de septiembre, __ósea 3 días antes que el cumpleaños de tu madre…_

_Mi mama __también tiene cumpleaños?_

_Claro que si, aun recuerdo que nosotros celebramos su ultimo cumpleaños cuando era humana, claro todo organizado por tu tía Alice_ – **me dijo al tiempo que me sonreía**

_Nací__ antes de su cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo nació mi mama tío Jasper?_

_Tu mama nació el 13 de septiembre, y como tu naciste el 10 de septiembre, si al 10 le sumas 3 da 13… _- **me dijo como si de una niña de 1 año me tratase, bueno en parte tiene razón para tratarme así porque tengo 1 año ½, pero no tanto como para no saber sumar y restar correctamente.**

_Y…¿Qué __día es el cumpleaños de mi papa?_ **– pregunte ya que obviamente debería saberlo, aunque tampoco sabia el de mi madre y apenas ahorita me doy cuenta que era después de 3 días del mío…**

_¿El de tu papa? Es mañana Ness, __ósea el 20 de junio._ – **me dijo, aclarando mis ideales. **

**Tiempo después me bajo de arriba de la barra de la mesa y yo corrí hacia arriba, ósea al cuarto en el que antes era de mi padre. Al entrar mi primera impresión era que el cuarto de mi padre, era…lindo, si se podría decir, tenia una colección innumerable de discos…demasiados para mis gustos…y no había cama, en ves de eso había un sillón. Para buena suerte mía había una grabadora, así que busque un disco, alguno que me agradase, pero nada!. Tiempo después me encontré un disco tirado en el piso que decía el nombre de mi madre, no dude mucho y lo puse. Como lo pude me subí al estante y por fin ise entrar ese disco. Después de un rato, empezó a sonar la nana de mamá, si era su nana, ya veo porque tenia su nombre. Como me aburría tanto decidí ponerme a bailar al ritmo de la música. Si que era entretenido, era mejor que estar abajo con el tío Emmet jugando video juegos, pero como nada puede durar perfecto me tropecé lo cual hizo que me golpeara con el piso. **

-_diablos…_- **dije en voz baja, tiempo después empecé a oler sangre y me di cuenta que estaba sangrando de mi pierna, una pequeña herida se divisaba en medio de esta. Sin mas remedio decidí salir del cuarto de mi papá para ir al baño a lavarme la herida.**

-_Ya regrese_! – **dijo mi abuelita Esme, sin esperar mas baje corriendo a abrazarla, a lo cual ella me tomo en sus brazos.**

_abuelita __Esme…¿me curas?_ – **le dije al tiempo que le enseñaba mi pierna, que ahora le estaba volviendo a salir sangre. Sentí que mi tío Jasper se tenso a lo cual mi abuela me subió corriendo arriba. Después entramos en el despacho de mi abuelo carlise y mi abuela me sentó en el escritorio mientras me empezaba a limpiar la herida.**

_Abuelita Esme…¿Tu le vas a dar un regalo a mi papa por su cumpleaños?_ – **le pregunte a lo que ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa.**

_Si corazón, porque lo preguntas?_

_No, nomás…por curiosidad…_-**dije al tiempo que volteaba la mirada, esto era muy perturbador, primero mi mama, de ahí la tía Alice, la tía rose y ahora la abuela Esme. Apuesto que mi abuelo Carlise, el tío Emmet y mi tío Jasper también ya lo tienen.**

_Te ves triste __corazón ¿Que pasa?_ – **pregunto mi abuela Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos**

_Es__ que todos ya le compraron regalo a mi papi y yo no…_-**dije al tiempo que bajaba mi cabeza.**

_Pequeña, vamos o creo que tu papa le agrade mucho que __estés triste, además no necesariamente le tienes que comprar un regalo…_- **me dijo al tiempo que me sonreía y terminaba de curarme.**

_Pero yo quiero abuelita Esme, yo __también quiero regalarle algo…-_ **dije en un tono un poco triste.**

_Bueno __corazón, entonces regálale algo, pero no vallas a ir de compras con tu tía Alice, créeme te lo recomiendo_ – **me dijo al tiempo que me bajaba de el escritorio y me guillaba un ojo, a lo cual yo le correspondí con una sonrisa **

**Al tiempo que me iba corriendo al cuarto a pensar que le iba a regalar a mi papa. Al llegar me di cuenta que deje la grabadora encendida y al parecer el disco ya había sonado todo entero y estaba empezando de nuevo. Después me recosté en el sillón oyendo la música. En verdad que era relajante esta clase de música, aun recuerdo cuando mi padre me toco una nana, mi nana.**

_Eso es__!_**, mi nana y la de mi mama, no es justo que solo yo y ella tengamos una canción de cuna. Eso podía ser! Podía hacerle una canción de cuna. Al surgir esta idea me pare de un salto del sillón y me fui abajo, al cuarto en el cual se encontraba el piano de papa.**

**Al verlo no tenia palabras, era mas que grande. De tan lindo que era la curiosidad me mato y me ****senté en medio de este. De cerca todo es mas grande, mis pequeñas manos apenas y alcanzaban las teclas.** _Negro, blanco, negro, blanco, negro_**; no se repetían otros 2 colores, todo el piano en si era grande, pero como me dije, le escribiría una nana a mi papa solo por el, sea como sea lo are. Así que empezare con lo primero, aprender a tocar piano y escribir la canción…**


	2. La ayuda

POV RENESMEE:

_No, no, no y no! –_** decia en mi subconsciente, cada que tocaba una tecla, salia un ruido muy raro y no sonaba a canción. Esto es lo peor! A quien engaño, no se tocar piano, el unico que sabe es papá, a menos que…**

**Idea! Le dire a mis tios aver si me pueden ayudar. Primero ire con el tio emmet.**

_tio emmet, ¿tu sabes tocar el piano?- _**le pregunte con la cara mas inocente posible para que no sospechara de mi plan y se lo dijera a papa.**

_Yo? El piano? Jajajajajaja…-_**empezo a reirse como un vil maniatico. **

**Muy bien mala idea, el tio Emmet es un caso perdido. Desidi ir con el tio jasper tal ves el si me pueda ayudar. Camine escaleras arriba y entre al cuarto de la derecha y abri la puerta, encontrandome con el tio Jasper acostado leyendo el mismo libro.**

_tio jasper?- _**lo llame para que me isiera caso**

_Dime Nessie…- _**dijo apartando el libro para poder verme**

_Tu sabes tocar el piano?-_** le pregunte, a lo que el me lanzo una mirada entre interrogativa y de desepción**

_No nessie, lo siento, el que sabe es tu papá no yo._ _Si quieres esperalo para que el te enseñe –_** me sugerio a lo que yo negue con la cabeza. Yo necesitaba a alguien que supiera, esto estaba mal.**

_Emmet!! __Dejaste tirada toda tu ropa otra ves! –_** grito mi abuelita esme…eso es! Talves ella si supiera. Asi que Sali corriendo en direccion con mi abuela, entontrandome con un monton de ropa regada y mi tio emmet dandole escusas sin sentido a mi abuela….otra ves.**

_Abuela esme?-_** pregunte, de una manera o otra se les tiene que lamar la atención a mi familia.**

_Dime corazon…- _**me dijo con su inegable sonrrisa.**

_Jajajajaja sigues con lo mismo nessie?, jajajajaja, entiendelo..nadie en la casa sabe tocar el piano a excepción del tarado de tu padre…-_** me dijo mi tio emmet, carai…dicen que la verdad duele, pero no pense que fuera tanto.**

_Emmet!, mira lo que isiste, la isiste llorar - _**llorar?, no habia caido en cuenta que mis ojos estaban humedos. Dios, tengo cuerpo de niña de 4 y en realidad tengo 1 año ½ apenas; pero nadie me culpa, ¡soy solo una bebe! No todo el tiempo puedo ser madura…o si?**

_Ahí Emmet, imaginate que edward estuviera aquí…auch!, ya no estarias vivo entonces…jajajaja- _**dijo mi tio Jasper mientras bajaba de las escaleras y se burlaba en su cara.**

_Ven presiosa, vamos a jugar, mientras tu tio Emmet ordena este cochinero – _**le dijo mi abuela a mi tio con una cara d epocos amigos. Eso si que me da miedo y me avia tocado varias veses, ver a mi abuelita enojada. De repente ya no me encontraba en lso brazos de mi abuela, si no en lso de mi tia Alice.**

_Hola Nessie!, no te preocupes Esme, yo me encargare de ella…-_** tiempo después me subio a la velocidad caracteristica de ella y nos metimos al primer cuarto que encontramos, el cual fue el de mi papá.**

_Amm…tia alice?_

_No digas nada Ness…yo se lo que tramas y queria decirte que…¡ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE ALLA VISTO! - _**me dijo…mas bien me grito mi tia alice…ok esta cuestion de que sepa siempre que se me ocurre muchas veses es mala, no quiero saber que pasa en las navidades...**

_No lo creo tia alice…solo ahí un inconveniente…-_** le dije con una cara triste, no era justo, un regalo perfecto con un inconveniente!, ¿¡porque todos los regalos tienen lado malo!?**

_Por eso vine yo querida, jugaremos el juego del escondite…-_** me dijo en voz tan baja que apenas y la oi**

_El juego del escondite? ¿Qué juego es ese tia alice?-_** le pregunte ya que no tenia ni idea de que me ablaba**

_Mira, yo vi que tu padre vendra en un momento, ya que se le olvidaron unos papeles, conociendolo a lo mejor aprovechara y vendra a verte…ahí es donde actuaremos…-_** me dijo con su tipica sonrrisa de travesura, amo cuando me pone esa sonrrisa!**

_Que tenemos que haser tia?-_** esto me estaba impacientando, definitivamente mi tia alice sabia como divertirme.**

_Veras, jugaremos como a las escondidas. Yo te escondere en un lugar en donde jamas te encuentre tu padre, pero tu tienes que estar muy callada y bloquear tus pensamientos para que no te encuentre. Mientras yo lo distraere…-_** me dijo muy emocionada…y para que negarlo yo tambien lo estaba, pero todavía quedaba una duda…**

_Pero…tia alice…como aprendere a tocar el piano asi? –_

_Ese es el caso Nessie!, no quieres que sospeche verdad? –_** yo ascendí – **_bueno, entonces le dire que yo quiero aprender a tocar el piano seguro me costara un buen convencerlo, pero lo are y sera como el programa de camara escondida, ya que pondre una camara para que asi puedas ver tu la gravacion y asi aprender piano…- _**Finalizo asi.**

**Ok, habia muchos casos en los que no queria que mi tia alice supiera que es lo que estoy tramando…pero otras me encanta que lo sepa!, esa era una idea brillante…demaciado brillante, creo que besare a mi tia. Pero como siempre nada es prefecto, ya que la tia alice se quedo como de piedra enfrente de mi…estaba teniendo una vision…y después de salir de su transe me miro.**

_Ness…tu padre esta en camino!, tenemos que esconderte rapido!...-_** tiempo después me tomo en brazos y subio corriendo las escaleras, hasta que llegamos a un tipo zotano.**

**Despues me bajo de sus brazos y me deposito en el piso. Estaba lleno de muchas cosas, tdas estaban apiladas y en una esquina encontre unas muñecas y varias cosas, sin dudarlo fui corriendo hacia ellas y empeze a jugar.**

_Recuerda Ness, tienes que quedarte aquí, no agas ni un movimiento y bloquea tus pensamientos, tu padre no debe de oirlos jamas ¿entendido? - _**me dijo remarcandome cada parte del trato a lo que yo solo ascendí. Mientras que ella salio y cerro la puerta con seguro, pero antes de que la cerrara solo pude oir que la puerta se abria…el plan a comenzado….**

POV EDWARD:

**Entre por la puerta principal y lo primero que vo fue a Emmet, recogiendo todo el desastre que habia en la sala. Le lance una mirada de incredulidad, a lo que el solo puso una cara de aver visto al mismisimo demonio…**

_4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11…_

**Esos eran….los pensamientos de alice?, si lo eran…¿Por qué estaba contando?**

_alice…- _**la llame con voz baja pero se que me oyo ya que estaba frente de mi…**

_Hola edward…¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- _**me dijo con una sonrrisa en la cara, algo estaba mal…realmente mal…pero eso no me importaba por ahora, a quien queria ver era a otra persona…**

_Bien…¿Dónde esta nessie?- _**le pregunte ya que habia venido solo a ver a mi princesa…aunque fuese solo un momento…**

_Estamos jugando a las escondidas, asi que no sabria decirte donde esta –_** me dijo todavía con una sonrrisa en su cara**

_Pues ve y buscala que la quiero ver…_**- **

_Amm edward…yo…- _

_¿Qué pasa alice? ¿pasa algo malo?¿le paso algo a nessie? – _**eso si que me preocupo, alice jamas se comporta asi de extraño, y mas is le paso algo a nessie…**

_No edward, ella esta bien.__Lo que me preguntaba es…es que…_

_Alice…dilo ya que no tengo…_

_Me enseñas a tocar el piano?- _**me dijo casi como sacando de un golpe las palabras. Piano? Alice? Piano?, ok algo no concordaba en esa oracion… alice quiere tocar piano? **

_Que?_** – le dije casi gritando de la sorpresa que tenia**

_Si, este…quiero que me enseñes a tocar…el piano…podrias? –_** bien, ¿Quién era ella y que le paso a alice?, desde cuando le interesa tocar…el piano. –**_ se que te sonara raro…viniendo de mi pero…quisiera aprender y…probar algo nuevo…¿me podrias enseñar? ¿si? - _**me dijo al tiempo que me ponia su carita de perrito abandonado.**

_Amm…yo…pues…si?- _**ok, eso no era muy raro, alice jamas se conportaba asi…y menos em pedia algo tan…bueno, algo mas que no sea ir de compras.**

_Genial!, vamos vamos! Entre mas rapido mejor! - _**me dijo al tiempo que me jalaba hacia el piano. Trataba de soltarme de su agarre pero ya era imposible ya que ya habiamos llegado al piano.**

_Se nota que estas anciosa alice…¿Qué estas tramando?-_** le pregunte ya que no puede ser simple casualidad que quiera aprender a tocar algo que nos ea un vestido o una blusa de marca.**

_Ahí edward! No te puedo dedir nada porque ya crees que te estoy asiendo algo malo!, que crees? ¿Qué te voy a secuestras para que no veas a nessie? O acaso ¿crees que te estoy gravando para después usar ese video y venderlo por Internet?_

_Q-que!?- _**ok eso si es impactante…y traumante-**_ no me referia a eso alice…si no a que, es extraño que quieras aprender a tocar piano…_

_Ahí bueno! Me seguiras criticando o me enseñaras a tocar?- _**me dijo mirandome furiosa.**

_Esta bien esta bien._**... **_mira lo primero que tiens que haser es…- _**y haci empeze mis "clases" para alice. **

**Verdaderamente alice sabe como sacarme de quisio o sorprendeme con alguna cosa…verdaderamente inimaginable. Pero bueno, es mi hermana y si e pasado 300 años con ella creo que soportare la eternidad un poco mas a su lado. **

**Pasaron unas 3 horas…las mas largas de mi existencia…y seguia enseñandole a alice a tocar…lo cual era un completo desastre…**

_alice…te equivocaste, no puedes mezclar do fa y mi juntos tiene que ser en orden cronologico si no no tiene sentido…-_** le dije por octava ves en todo este tiempo**

_lo siento edward, ¿me explicas otra ves?_** – otra ves!?, no!! Otra no!**

_Alice…¿porque no mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión?- _**si! Que diga que si! No soporto otra leccion con ella! Y se supone que soy el mejro tocando el piano! – bueno según mi familia-. De repente alice se quedo quieta en su lugar…genial estaba teniendo una vision, ya que volvio en si se levanto tan rapido que ni la vi.**

_Esta bien edward lo dejaremos para después adios!_**- me grito antes de salir corriendo…bien no pude alcanzar a leerle la mente pero algo me decia que iva a ocurri algo grave…**

_Ahhh!!!_**- escuche gritar a…RENESMEE!?, con razon se fue corriendo algo le habia pasado a renesme. Y sin demorarme mas Sali corriendo en la msima direccion que alice, en menos de un segundo estube ahí, encontrandome con la pila de libros desparamada por todo el piso, mientras que renesmee se encontraba en los brazos de alice…**

_¿estas bien Ness?_**- pregunto ella a renesmee que seguia acurrucada en sus brazos**

_Si tia alice, estoy bien…_**- dijo, al pareser creo que se habia puesto a llorar. Esa era mi debilidad, ver llorar a mi princesa me partia el alma. Me aserque a alice para que me entregase a renesemee y ella inmediatamente la puso en mis brazos.**

_Princesa…-_** susurre en su oido para que se calmara, a lo que ella me abrazo mas fuerte mientras seguia sollozando.**

_P-p-papi…- _**solloso, si que me afectaba profundamente verla llorar.**

_Tranquila amor…no pasa nada…aquí estoy…_**- le dije calmandola mientras le acarisiaba su espalda. Voltie a ver a alice, la cual se avia ido. Asi que aprovechando lleve a renesmee a mi anteriormente cuarto y me sente en el sillon con ella todavía en brazos**

_Perdon papi_**…-**

_No te disculpes amor…no fue tu culpa, a cualquiera le puede ocurrir…- _**le dije mientras le sonrreia y ella iso lo mismo.**

_Te tardaste mucho papi…te extrañe…- _**me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho**

_Yo tambien te extrañe princesa…_**- le dije mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza y la pegaba mas a mi. **

**En parte renesmee era mi vida, al igual que lo era bella, las 2 eran lo mejor que me habia pasado. Todavía recuerdo como empezo esto y a todo lo que llego a ocurrir en el trancurso de mi vida con bella, paresia que el destino no nos queria ver juntos, pero nosotros si queriamos estarlo…juntos para siempre y asi enfrentamos a james…victoria…los vultis…y los demas, cada obstaculo lo enfrentamos juntos, hasta llegar a nustra gran recompesa…nuestra hija, nuestra primera y desgraciadamente la unica…**

**Decidi voltear a ver a mi hija, pero cual fue mi sorpresa…se habia quedado dormida en mis brazos. Paresia un angel…el mas hermozo de todos, si que era una suerte tenerla a ella como hija… era simplemente hermozamente perfecta…**

**Con sumo cuidado, la recoste en el sillon, para que asi estuviera mas comoda.**

**-**_papi…- _**susurro, pense que la habia despertado, pero no seguia dormida. Me di cuenta que heredo la capacidad de hablar en sueños de su madre, si que se paresian. – **_papi…_

_que pasa amor?- _**le conteste siguiendole el juego, esto me recordaba a cuando bella dormia, siempre le seguia la corriente y asi me entretenia un rato mientras ella descanzaba.**

_Te quiero…_**- eso me tomo con la guardia baja y me iso sobrelsantarme, pero después le sonrei y le conteste…**

_Yo no te quiero renesmee_**…**_te amo…eres mi vida entera…junto con tu madre…- __**le **_**susurre en el oido a lo cual ella sonrrio y se acomodo mas en el sillon y yo la tape con la sabana que estaba ahí…. **

**Después de verla por mas de 15 minutos dormir, vi en el reloj que se me asia tarde y tenia que volver a holanda para entregar esos documentos, respire cansinamente y me levante y recoji la carpeta. Pero antes de marcharme me agache a donde seguia dormida Renesmee y deposite un beso en su mejilla y me marche viendola por ultima ves dormir en el dia…**


	3. Escribiendo una cancion

_POV RENESMEE:_

_**Me **__**desperté, ¿donde estaba? A si…ya recuerdo, mi tía Alice me salvo de que esa pila de libros me enterrara y muriera asfixiada y para rematarla el juego no funciono, Salí de escondite y como premio los libros me iban a asesinar, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a…papa! Si el me había traído para su cuarto, y me quede dormida en sus brazos. Diablos siempre que estoy con papa el tiempo se me ase tan corto o si no me quedo dormida y no lo veo hasta el día siguiente o después de este. **_

_**De la nada entro azotando la puerta la tía Alice…creo que viene enojada…**_

_**-**__Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan!- __**bien…si viene enojada, y mucho…**_

_-__T-tía?- __**le conteste con miedo de que en cualquier momento me asesinaría…**_

_-__Calla! Tengo que decirte algo__**…- me dijo con un tono que demandaría, es de muerte**_

_S-si?_

_Gracias! Gracias gracias gracias! – __**grito mientras corrió a una velocidad inimaginable mientras me abrazaba. Ok…que significaba esto!?**_

_T-__tía..?- __**le dije asustada, en realidad que lo estaba…**_

_Si no fuera por ti me hubiera muerto de aburrimiento con tu padre!! Gracias gracias gracias!- _

_Este…de nada…__tía__**?...- ya me e asustado…diablos…y mi tía me estaba asfixiando…**_

_A si lo siento…-__** dijo mientras me desataba de ese abrazo asfixiador**_

_Tía__?...¿como estuvieron las clases?-__** le pregunte divertida…aunque yo ya sabia la respuesta a eso…**_

_Quieres saber!? Terrible! __Créeme que si no hubiera sido por ti…hubiera gritado! No aguantaría mas mis pensamientos!!!-__** me dijo desesperadamente….desesperada....**_

_Ammm…ok?...- __**le dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama de papa…**_

_Bien renesmee, no se me a olvidado lo que te dije…y pues si tuve que poner __demasiada paciencia con tu padre…pero no me dio resultado…ni siquiera yo aprendí, tal ves tu si lo logres, ¿vamos abajo a ver el video? - __** me pregunto feliz a lo que yo ascendí con una sonrisa, y tiempo después bajamos y mi tía Alice ya tenia todo para ver el video. –**__ bueno…espero que tu que eres la hija de tu padre si lo entiendas porque siéndote sincera…yo no entendí, ni queso_

_Jajajaja- __** ese comentario me hizo reír fuertemente. **_

_**Ya después de un rato, mi tía puso la video casetera y empezó el video. La primera imagen que salio fue la de mi papa y tía Alice sentados en el piano, mientras mi papa intentaba tocar algo que intuí era la nana de mama. Después de eso le dijo a tía Alice que empezara y ella dudosa toco teclas a lo loco y mi padre la regaño.**_

_**Muy bien ya supe porque mi **__**tía estaba a punto de gritar, hasta en su propia cara se plantaba que no le entendía o que decía, bueno hasta eso que yo tampoco pero como fue avanzando el video pude apreciar muchas formas y notas las cuales me servirían para escribir la nana de papa.**_

_**Después**__** de casi 3 horas de ver el video, lo ultimo que se vio fue como tía Alice tenia una visión y salía corriendo y después cuando grite y de ahí papa también salio corriendo.**_

_**-**__finalmente!, ya se acabo el video?-__** pregunto tía Alice, si solo pudiera dormir creo que ya habría quedado dormida desde que empezó el video.**_

_**-**__si tía Alice, ya acabo. Solo falta escribir la canción-__** le aclare ya que se veía muy aburrida**_

_**-**__sabes como verdad Ness?_

_-Ammn…este…-__** ok, papa podía dar clases de cómo tocar piano y lo admito aprendí…un poco pero aprendí, pero… jamás dijo como se escribía una canción…**_

_-creo que eso significa un no…¿verdad __Ness?- __** ok….creo que me acabo de quedar sin habla, por lo que opte por poner mi mano en el rostro de mi tía para que viera lo que sentía, pero al parecer lo tomo de otro modo.- **__oye Ness…mi nessie hermosa....la mas preciosa del mundo…-__** oou…algo me dice que a mi tía se le acaba de ocurrir algo…y ese algo no me iba a gustar…- **__ verdad que tu si quieres ir con tu tía a comprar?- __** OH no…ahora si…creo que voy a gritar tanto que estepero que toda holanda me oiga para que mi padre venga y me salve de este castigo.... ¡AUXILIO!**_

_t-__tía…no…no…_

_no digas mas __preciosa!, sabia que estarías de acuerdo! Vámonos de una vez!-__** y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, ya me encontraba en su carro sentada con el cinturón puesto.**_

_T-tía…porque vamos al centro comercial?...-__** le pregunte ya que obviamente me estaba dando miedo y no era por la velocidad a la que iba mi tía…no eso era de menos…lo que me asustaba era su sonrisa, eso si me estaba asustando…**_

_Bueno…necesitas ropa Ness…no crees que te pondrás cualquier cosa que encuentres verdad?- __**ok…jamás lo dije pero…mi tía Alice cuando habla de ir de compras…da mas miedo que cualquier vulti…y eso ya era un halago!**_

_E-este…- __**no me dio tiempo para otra excusa mas ya que habíamos llegado al centro comercial.**_

_**Apenas salimos ya sentía que me iba a morir. Fuimos a cada tienda de ropa que mi tía Alice conocía, salía con cada montaña de ropa para mi que sentía que en cualquier momento se le caería encima…y si no era a ella terminaría yo sepultada en una.**_

_**No necesite ser el tío Jasper para darme cuenta que mi tía Alice se estaba desesperando y eso pasaba solo cuando no encontraba lo que quería o lo que buscaba, era la razón mas lógica ya que el otro punto es cuando o a alguien le paso algo o acaso venia el mismísimo demonio a matarla.**_

_-Ahí Nessie!, no encuentro un vestido bonito! Uno que te quede bien! – __**empezó a dar vueltas en círculos mientras se pegaba en la cabeza.**_

_-P-pero tía Alice, me e probado tantos vestido que…d-deberías ya haberme escogido uno…- __**le dije ya que obviamente esta contra mi voluntad esto de encontrar una "ropa adecuada para mi".**_

_**Y como si el destino llamara, mi **__**tía Alice se quedo quieta como la piedra…una visión, otra ves.**_

_**Ya que salio de ese trance empezó a sonreír.**_

_-tía?- __**le pregunte ya que esa sonrisa solo significaba algo…**_

_-lo tengo Ness!, ya lo vi.! Ya se donde esta! Es la ropa perfecta!- __**y dicho y echo….salio corriendo dejándome sola en medio del centro comercial.**_

_**Bueno nadie, ni siquiera mi padre o mi madre, me dejaban sola ni siquiera un minuto…solo segundos ya que después regresaban otra ves y una libertad no se disfruta en segundos. "**__Esto tardara__**" pensé para mis adentros porque sabia muy bien que mi tía Alice tardaría ½ hora o si no algunas mas para encontrar mi "ropa adecuada". Me dispuse a vagar un rato por el centro comercial, de todos modos mi tía me encontraría, pero como papa me educo con un "**__no te vallas muy lejos o te perderás__**", le di la vuelta a las tiendas que estaban ahí. Una tienda llamo mi atención, era una tienda de música, "**__perfecto__**" pensé, que mejor que alguien que no sea papa y que sepa de piano me ayude, así que dicho y hecho entre a la tienda.**_

_-hola?- __**hable ya que no se divisaba nadie y de pronto delante de mi apareció un hombre de unos 50 años.**_

_-hola pequeñita, - __**me saludo**__ - ¿Qué hace una niña como tu por mi tienda?_

_-e-este…quería ver la tienda…- __**dije un tanto roja. Bueno, de todo lo que mama tiene herede la manera en la que se sonrojaba, y eso aveces me molestaba.**_

_-pues adelante señorita, dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece en especial?-_

_-bueno…pues…quería saber…como se escribe una canción__**?- pregunte ya que si no le decía pues ¿como me diría?**_

_-depende pequeña…¿con que instrumento Haras la canción?_

_-piano…-__**conteste rápidamente**_

_-mmmm…y ¿Acaso esa canción tiene un motivo en especial__**?- me pregunto mientras me sonrojaba, pero aun así pude articular palabra, (gracias a la herencia de papa).**_

_-S-si…es para mi papa…- __**le dije bajando la mirada**_

_-valla…le regalaras a tu papa una canción eh?, eso es un regalo muy original -_

_-lo se…- le __**dije sonriendo dulcemente, este tipo me estaba cayendo bien.**_

_-bueno, pues podrías venir mañana a que…_

_-no!...este digo…no podrá ser señor…- __**diablos…ok tampoco la herencia de papa era buena…**_

_-mmm...…bueno, ¿Necesitas ayuda orita, verdad? __**– me pregunto a lo que yo ascendí**__- bueno, pues no creo que demore mucho, pero tendrás que practicar mucho la letra para que la saques bien y te quede perfecta.- __**genial! Estaba por correr y abrasar al anciano!**_

_-Hare lo que pueda señor – __**le dije sonriente a lo que el me dirigió a un piano de cola que estaba a un lado del recibidor.**_

_**Mi clase de 5 minutos fue realmente fácil, gracias al video de tía Alice, el anciano llamado Roger me enseño como tener en sincronía las notas sin dejar que suene mal. Lo difícil llego a la hora de escribir la canción, eso me ase casi pegarme con el piano, corriendo el riesgo de tal vez romperlo con mi cabeza; pero con Roger a cargo de esto me empezó a ayudar tocando notas a las cuales yo decía si me gustaba como sonaba o si no. Tiempo después acabamos la canción.**_

_-M-muchas gracias Sr. Roger…- __**le dije sosteniendo en mis brazos el cuaderno que me regalo donde venia apuntada la canción.**_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña, lo ise por gusto y dime solamente Roger__**…-me dijo regalándome una calida sonrisa.**_

_-Gracias Roger y lamento aver interrumpido cualquier otra cosa que estuvieras asiendo antes que viniera…_

_-no ahí cuidado preciosa, solo espero que a tu papa le guste la canción que escribiste…- __**me dijo sonriéndome otra ves**_

_-que escribiste…yo solamente me senté a escuchar…-__**le dije bajando la cabeza**_

_-pequeña…- __**se puso enfrente de mi y se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura**__- la escribiste tu, y lo hiciste con mucho amor hacia tu padre. Apuesto que debería estar orgulloso de tener a una hija tan dulce y tierna como tu._

_Gracias…- le __**dije sonriéndole yo mientras el me devolvía la sonrisa. Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared y me tuve que sostener para no caerme…ERAN LAS 7:30!, y mi tía me dejo sola a las 6:45, a de estar como loca buscándome!**_

_Se me hace que por la cara que tienes, perdiste demasiado tiempo y alguien a de andar buscándote.-__**me dijo sonriente.**_

_Si…lo__ siento Roger…me tengo que ir, mí tía Alice a de estar mas que loca buscándome…gracias otra ves…-__**le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Roger y salía corriendo en dirección para donde me había dejado tía Alice…pero choque con alguien.**_

_Auch…-empecé __**a sobarme mi cabeza ya que caí de espaldas me pegue contra el piso, y al parecer tire a la persona con la que me estrelle.**_

_Diablos…-__**susurro por lo bajo asiendo lo mismo que yo y ahí caí en cuenta de que…esa voz era la misma que la de mi…**_

_Mama?...-__**pregunte**__**con un hilo de voz.**_

_Ness?, hija…¿Qué haces aquí? Y mucho mas importante…¿Por qué estas sola?- __**me dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y a mi me cargaba.**_

_E-este…ammm…yo…- __**pero una voz me interrumpió..**_

_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN…- __**mi tía Alice viene enojada…y creo que esta ves en verdad. Trague con dificultad.**_

_Alice? – __**pregunto mi mama con la mirada sorprendida.**_

_Tu! – __**¿¡quien!?¿¡ yo!?**__- ¿¡porque demonios te fuiste!?, ¿¡ sabes como me sentí cuando no te encontré renesmee!?_

_Ahh…yo…lo siento tía Alice…es que…_

_No…a callar, estas castigada hasta nuevo aviso! No saldrás de la casa…JAMAS!- grito __**y todo el centro comercial la vio como si estuviera loca.**_

_A-__Alice!, C-c-cálmate…- __**mi mama si que se veía nerviosa, por buena suerte no era ya humana**_

_NO ME VOY A CALMAR ISABELLA! NO PROVOQUES LA POCA PACIENCIA QUE ME QUEDA Y HAGA QUE EDWARD SE QUEDE SIN ESPOSA!!!!!- __**grito otra ves en medio centro comercial. Dios Mio ya me empezó a dar miedo y gracias a eso empecé a temblar.**_

_A-a-Alice…_

_OLVIDALO! ME VOY! – __**tiempo después desapareció, y yo sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar.**_

_OH__ amor, cálmate, tu tía Alice solo estaba asustada porque no te encontraba, ya veras que al rato se le pasa…-__**de dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo entere mi cabeza en su pecho**__.- ya…ya…tranquila, aquí estoy, calma…_

_Mami…-__**la**__**llame con voz llorosa, a lo que ella solo me abraso mas fuerte.**_

_Mejor te llevare a casa amor, así te traquilizes un rato__**…- me dijo acariciando mi cabello en forma de consuelo. **_

_**El camino se me **__**hizo eterno sin contar que llegamos en media hora a la casa. Yo por pura intuición cerré mis ojos asiendome la dormida en los brazos de mama. Estaba tan relajada y a este paso me iba a quedar dormida de verdad…hasta que sentí otros brazos cargarme…¿Quién será? Me pregunto yo…**_

_No te salvaste de mi pequeña…-__**dijo con voz maliciosa…mi tía Alice!?, que acaso era bipolar o que!?, bueno con tío Jasper cualquiera se vuelve bipolar en segundos…**_

_Nyamm…-__**empecé a "despertar" de mi "sueño" así la podría ver**__…- tía Alice?_

_La misma pequeña!, que ideas las tuyas! Sabes que gracias a ti mi actuación fue un éxito! – __**grito emocionada mientras me tiraba en la cama de su cuarto. ¿¡ACTUACION!?**_

_Q-que?- __**yo, gracias? Que? Tía? Ya no se que decir! Como esta esto!**_

_Lo siento por __hacerte llorar preciosa pero era necesario si no tu madre me crearía una loca por dejar a su única hija sola – __**me dijo sonriéndome. Esto me mareaba…diablos…**_

_Tía__…- _

_No digas nada __preciosa!, que creías? Que no sabia donde estabas?, eso seria decir que el cielo es verde y el pasto azul, ¿no crees__**?- me dijo en tono divertido a lo que yo me reí ante ello.**_

_Tía__ Alice__**, **__si tu viste donde estaba…¿Por qué no fuiste por mi?- __**le pregunte ya que obviamente si sabia donde estaba debió aver ido conmigo y así nos evitábamos la pena de "actuar" en frente de todo el centro comercial.**_

_Yo? entrar?____Crees que no me bastaron las clases de tu papa? Créeme que el casi me ase dormir…Y SE SUPONE QUE NO DORMIMOS!- __**punto aclarado…y me e quedado sin comentarios al respecto.-**__ bueno ahora pequeña…quieres ver la ropa que te compre? Apuesto que te encantara!-__** me dijo sonriendo, una de esas sonrisas sinceras que sabia que no significaban nada mas que ocurriría algo bueno…y muy bueno.**_


	4. Notaaa D:

**_Lo siento! Lo siento!_**

**_Tengo unos problemillas para subir nuevo episodioo!!_**

**_el problema se llama...Tiempo! Imaginacion!_**

**_son 2 lo se_**

**_solo quiero que sepan que no abandonare la historia_**

**_Y que si me podrian dar ideas para poder continuarla_**

**_Se los agradeceria mucho neta_**

**_Esque como sabran, todo lo tube limitado_**

**_la ultima ves que actualize eran finales de ciclo escolar_**

**_jajajajja_**

**_las vacaciones, las salidas y lo mas importante....¡MIS 15 AÑOS!_**

**_por eso no eh podido actualizar_**

**_mas porque voy en 3 de secu ya_**

**_ahi como pasa el tiempo_**

**_xDDD_**

**_Bueno0, espero me puedan ayudar y si preguntan si_**

**_ya tengo 15 años, la 15 se celebro el 12 de septiembre y mi cumple de verdad fue el 13_**

**_Ya se que han de decir "Mira que presumida!""a quien le importa?" o algo por el estilo pero hey! eran 15 la ilucion no se quita tan facil_**

**_menos si los quieres volver a repetir ajajajajajXDDD_**

**_ya me callo mejor_**

**_prometo actualizarles pronto sip?_**

**_solo nesecito ideas y animos_**

**_y ya me voy antes que diga otra burradaXDDD_**

**_Adioss!!_**

**_Y gracias por su comprencion! :)_**

**_Los quiere_**

**_-me = Frida-Chan o Frida lo que gusten ;D_**


	5. Problemas! ¿¡Donde estas donde estas?

_**Primera vez en toda mi miserable vida que le vuelvo a hacer caso a mi **__**tía Alice. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntaran ustedes…bueno a tía Alice se le ocurrió jugar a la muñequita nessie…exacto, estoy muerta en vida gracias a ella.**_

_-__tía__Alice…no quiero jugar a la muñequita nessie orita tengo que practicar…__**- le dije como escusa y así poder largarme**_

_**-**__tranquila pequeña no jugare contigo, solo quiero ver que peinado te quedaría bien para la fiesta-__** me dijo mientras seguía acomodando mi pelo para todos lados**_

_-pero…¿porque ahorita y no ese __día?__**- le pregunte obviamente**_

_-porque no nos quedara tiempo para poder ver cual te queda mejor solo para ponerte el vestido__** – me dijo sonriendo. Bien en momentos así quisiera leer mentes como papa para saber que tanto piensa la tía Alice.**_

_**-**__no te preocupes Ness, no es nada grave…__**-me dijo con voz tranquilizadora, pero hasta yo me di cuenta que estaba asiendo un esfuerzo para poder sonar así.**_

_**-**__amm…esta bien tía Alice. Pero enserio, quiero ir a practicar la canción!_

_-tranquila nessie tranquila, ya casi acabo…__**-dijo mientras sentía que me ponía unos broches.- **__listo! Eh acabado!_

_**-**__al fin….-__**dije sarcásticamente, hasta que sentí que mi pelo cayo enfrente de mi suelto.- **__pensé que me lo dejarías ahí tía…-__**le dije si creer lo que acababa de hacer.**_

_**-**__no te preocupes, el que te are no es ese es otro ahora sal de la habitación que are algo__** – me dijo con una risita. **_

_**Mientras salía de la habitación pude escuchar como mi tía Alice le gritaba a mi tío Jasper. No quería saber que seguía. Sin perder tiempo agarre el cuaderno que me había dado el señor de el centro comercial eh iba directo al piano. Estaba a punto de llegar de no ser que unos brazos me cargaron eh impidieron mi marcha. Me voltee y sorpresa, mi tío Jasper.**_

_**-**__tío Jasper, no tu, quiero ir a practicar__**- le dije asiendo un puchero como los que hace mi tía Alice cuando trata de convencerlo de que se ponga ropa de mujer.**_

_**-**__créeme que no querrás ir y ver lo que pasa nessie…tu padre me mataría si supiera que tu tía me advirtió y yo no evite que vieras eso…- __**me dijo sonriendo y después empecé a escuchar ruidos muy extraños.**_

_-__OH emmet! Así así vamos!_

_-ahí mi Ross_

_-o si emmet…o así.._

_-tío Jasper…¿Qué están asiendo mi tía Ross y mi tío Emm?__**- le dije con una voz de miedo absoluto.**_

_**-**__créeme que ni yo, quiero saberlo.__**- y después dio media vuelta y me metió en su cuarto con la tía Alice.**_

_-me alegra que ayas llegado a tiempo jazz-__** dijo dándole un beso, demasiada demostración! **__"…disculpen…sigo aquí…"__** les dije poniendo mi mano en la cara de los 2.**_

_-lo siento nessie te aguantas ahora- __**me dijo mi tía Alice y lo siguió besando.¡ Por el amor a todo lo que es bueno! ¿¡No ahí otra forma de hacer que quiera vomitar!?.  
**_

_**No se como ni cuando pero me libere de los brazos de mi tío Jasper y sin que nadie se diera cuenta me Salí del cuarto. Sabia que mi tía Alice no tardaría mucho en ver que me fui, Haci que jugare a "enredando a tía Alice con visiones" jajaja, el juego que papa me enseño. Dice que es muy bueno para desacerté un poco de la tía Alice, así que…¿porque no probarlo?**_

_**Decidí**__** primero ir al piano, después a el cuarto de mi tío Emm y tía rose, de ahí a la cocina y de ahí al cuarto de papa.**_

_**-**__Renesmeé Cullen! Deja de hacer eso!-__** genial! Funciono! Así que patee por seguir jugando el juego.- **__Renesmeé!!-__** bien basta, no quiero que se ponga en mi contra después de que me a ayudado tanto.**_

_**Supuse que tendría que esperar un rato para tener que usar el piano, gracias tía Rosalie y tío emmett, nótese mi sarcasmo, pero bueno. Decidí ir al cuarto de papa, no tenia a otro lugar al cual ir y extrañaba mis juguetes, lastima que no puedo ir por ellos…momento…si! Ya se! Iré a mi casa! Y de la casa a mi cuarto! Si! **_

"_¡__Adiós familia! Los veré luego!"__** me despedí mentalmente y a la velocidad vampiresca Salí de la casa.**_

_**En ½ hora ya estaba en la cabaña, ahí dios como me **__**iba a divertir. Abrí la puerta y entre corriendo a mi cuarto, awww! Mis muñecas!. Sin perder el tiempo Salí corriendo a agarrarlas y empezar a echarlas a una mochila que encontré.**_

_**¡Listo! Ya esta llena, acomode y **__**visualice que no me faltara nada y Salí de ahí.**_

_**Iba**__** a medio camino cuando un olor raro me llego, "licántropos" pensé y sonreí. Me pare en donde estaba para ver a 3 lobos pasar en frente de mi.**_

_**-**__Hola Chicos__**!- los salude y como si fuera costumbre el lobo de pelo cafesudo oscuro se tropezó y choco con los otros**__.- huy…están bien?_

_**El lobo de pelo café oscuro se paro rápidamente y se puso enfrente de mi, Seth jamás cambiara. Le empecé a acariciar su cabeza y el paresia sonreírme, creo que le alegraba mucho verme. Después se pararon los otros 2, leah y Jacob.**_

_**Este ultimo volteo a verme con una tipo sonrisa y volteo la cara con Seth, dios santo, Si las miradas mataran…que seria del pobre Seth. Entonces gruño. ¡Le gruño a Seth! ¿¡Que le pasa a este chico!?**_

_**Puse mi mano en la cabeza de **__**Seth para preguntarle por medio de mi poder.**_

_-¿A dónde se dirigen?-__** Este empezó a mover la cabeza hacia el norte y empezó a trotar.- **__Vienen de paso.¿ Andan paseando los 3 en su forma lobuna?-__** me voltee a mirar a leah, la cual soltó solo un bufido de frustración.- **__Mm…¿puedo acompañarlos?-__** Les sonreí dulcemente y Seth solo soltó un ladrido el cual interprete como si.**_

_**Jacob ya se estaba **__**acercando para subirme a su lomo, pero yo soy mas rápida y trataba de subirme al de Seth. Este soltó una risada y se acostó para que me pudiera subir. En cuanto lo logre, se paro de un salto y camino por enfrente de Jacob, el cual parecía un estatua, y se volvió a reír. Después empezó a trotar siguiendo el camino con leah y Jacob atrás de el.**_

_**-Al**__**ice Pov-**_

_**Estoy muerta, no muerta un seria un privilegio lo que a mi me espera es mucho peor, me torturaran, romperán mis tarjetas quemaran mi ropa....**__Amor cálmate un poco por favor, me ara entrar en un ataque de pánico.-__** dijo Jasper temblando a mi lado.  
**_

-

_**-Jazz **__como quieres que me calme, ¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!!.__**-le grite**__.-¡EDWARD VA A MATARME JUNTO A BELLA, LOS DOS SEGURO ROMPEN MIS TARJETAS Y QUEMAN MI ROPA!!, ¡¡¡JASS MI ROPA!!!__**.- seguí gritándole.  
**_

_**-**__Cálmate__**.- insistió Jazz y sentí una oleada de calma pero no sirvió de mucho.  
**_

_**-**__Alice, la lluvia a borrado el rastro, no la encontramos__**.- dijo Rose entrando por la puerta junto a Emmet los dos estaban empapados.  
**_

_-Edward va a matarme .-__** dije mientras intentaba localizar a Nessie.- **__No la veo __**.-lloriquee mientras Jasper me abrazaba.  
**_

_-¿A quien no ves Alice?.-__** dijo Bella mientras entraba al salón. Todos nos quedamos muy quietos parecíamos estatuas en el salón, me gire poco a poco para ver a Bella. Ella enarco una ceja y se nos quedo mirando esperando una explicación. Definitivamente…hoy, moriré.**_

_**-Pov Jacob.-**_

_**Definitivamente…hoy, Seth se quedara sin %&##$%&**_

_**-**__Jacob…¿ya no estas enojado verdad__**?- me pregunto el muy cínico, arg, tiene suerte que tenga a nessie en brazos (nos destransformamos), por que si no…no se que seria de el.**_

_**-**__Cállate ¿quieres__**?- le dije (todavía) enojado**_

_jake, no es mi culpa que nessie me prefiera - __**dijo el muy inocente**__._

_-mira Seth…mejor cállate antes de que te mate ¿si__**?- le dije "amablemente"**_

_-Jacob…que estés celoso no es culpa nuestra__**- me dijo leah**_

_-Yo no estoy celoso__**…- les dije con un gruñido**_

_**-**__aja, ¡si hasta se te nota en la cara jake! Vamos! Me imagino que ara nessie al descubrir esto, ahí dios__** – dijo en burla Seth.**_

_-Seth…espero que no tengas nada pendiente…-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices jake__**?- dijo con miedo**_

_**-**__Porque te matare…¡¡AHORA MISMO!!-__** le dije… bueno mas bien le grite a lo cual este salio despavorido para otra parte**__.- ¡VUELVE ACA SETH! ¡SE HOMBRE!_

_-Jacob! Deja de ser infantil!-__**me grito leah**_

_-YO NO ESTOY SIENDO INFANTIL!-_

_-Bueno, entonces deja de ser celoso y deja de nessie tome sus decisiones ¿quieres?, ahí dios, sinceramente no se como esa niña te aguanta.__**- dijo leah rodando los ojos y yéndose por la misma dirección que su hermano.**_

_-Grrr…a veces me pregunto porque sigo con ese par…-__** dije con una gran ira e irritación antes de seguirlos.**_

_**-Pov Alice-**_

_**-**__Veras Bella__**.- empecé.- **__imagina que tenemos.... un gato__**.- dijo y todos me miraron como si estuviera loca, la confusión era clara en la cara de Bella.  
**_

_-No se si me arrepentiré pero te seguiré el juego, vale tenemos un gato ¿Y?.-__** dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.  
**_

_-Bueno y este gato Mm....se a perdido porque.... había mmm... dos osos en un lugar donde ella quería ir y un lindo pajarito le dijo que no tenia que entrara ahí y el lindo pajarito se distrajo con su parejita por culpa de los osos y el gatito salio y no ahí modo de encontrarlo__**.- dije mientras todos tenia una gran "O" en sus caras, Emmet empezó a reírse y Rose le dio como 20 veces en la cabeza.  
**_

_-¿Alice te encuentras bien?.- m__**e pregunto Bella sin salir de su confusión.- **__Haber repasemos, un gatito quería ir donde había unos osos y un pajarito se distrajo y el gatito se .....-__** empezó y vi claramente que adivino la situación, no esque Bella diera mucho miedo y esas cosas pero en este momento podía sentir que hasta Emmet temblaba de miedo.  
**_

_-¡¡HABEIS PERDIDO A MI HIJA!!!.-__** nos grito mientras sus ojos se oscurecía.  
**_

_-Bella...- __**empezó Emmet pero callo al ver la mirada de Bella.  
**_

_-Voy a llamar a Edward, vallan preparándose.- __**dijo mientras cogia su teléfono, pero el teléfono de casa empezó a sonar.  
**_

_-Emmet no..-__** dije pero fue tarde.  
**_

_-¿Diga?.-__** pregunto Emmet. ¡Estamos muertos!.  
**_

_-Emmet, ¿como va todo? ¿podrías decirle a Nessi que se ponga?.-__** dijo la voz de Edward y Emmet se paralizo.  
**_

_-Esto emm... veras ella no esta hache esta ... en tu casa con Bella.-__** dijo y mi cara callo.  
**_

_-Emmett acabo de hablar con Bella, ella estaba en casa y me a dicho que iba a recoger a Nessi__**.- dijo Edward. ¡Requete muertos!.  
**_

_-Papi..-__** dijo Emmet intentando evitar la voz de Nessi, mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza, Jazz intentaba no reír y Rose y yo le tirabamos cosas a Emmett.  
**_

_-¿Reneesme__**?.- pregunto Edward.  
**_

_-Si papi, mami aun no a llegado.-__** siguió Emmett mientras esquivaba los cojines y la lámpara que Rose y yo le tirabamos.  
**_

_-Emmett, ¿crees que soy idiota?.-__** pregunto Edward desde la otra línea. ¡¡Muertos, muertos!!. Bella le izo una señal a Emmett para que le pasara el teléfono.  
**_

_-Dios los Vulturis nos parecerán un paseo por el parque después de esto.-__** dije mientras abrazaba a Jasper.  
**_

_-Edward amor cálmate vale, no sobreactúes y no te enojes ya me encargare yo de tus hermano.-__** dijo mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada.  
**_

_-¿Bella que sucedes?¿Estas tu y Nessi bien?.-__** pregunto Edward.  
**_

_-Si amor estamos bien, solo que Nessi salio porque tus hermanos se "distrajeron" y ahora no la encuentran.-__** dijo. ¡¡Muertos!!.  
**_

_-¡¡¡QUE!!!.-__** grito Edward.  
**_

_-Amor cálmate vale.-__** empezó Bella.  
**_

_-¡¡Como me voy a calmar Bella nuestra hija a desaparecido!!. Voy ahora  
mismo para allí, les voy a arrancar la cabeza a mis hermanos.- __**dijo Edward claramente furioso.  
**_

_-Amor escúchame y cálmate vale, Nessi esta bien.-__** dijo Bella y todos la miramos interrogante.  
**_

_-¿Como que esta bien?.-__** pregunto Edward tan confuso como nosotros.  
**_

_-Amor ¿porque crees que Alice no puede ver donde esta ella?, estará en La Push con los lobos.-__** dijo y creo que escuche el "clic" de nuestras cabezas al pensarlo un poco.  
**_

_-No se si eso es para estar tranquilo__**.- escuche decir a Edward. Y en ese momento entro Seth corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa con nessie en brazos.**_

_-¡Nessiee!-__** gritamos todos**_

_-¡Seth!-__** nos volteamos a ver a un Jacob que paresia el mismísimo demonio.**_

_-Perro! Estas manchando la casa!__**– le grito rosalie a Jacob, el cual no le hizo caso**_

_-calla, Seth se hombre y ven aquí oíste…-__** wow! Nunca había visto tan amenazante a Jacob y menos con los de su manada.**_

_**-**__Sabes que no quise decir eso jake…-__**dijo Seth temblando del miedo**_

_-Bella ¿Qué ocurre?-__** oí a Edward en el teléfono, pero yo estaba mas concentrada en los movimientos de Jacob.**_

_-ve y cojete a otro con esa mentira-_

_-¡JACOB!- __**le grito bella a Jacob- **__¿¡QUE CLASE DE VOCABULARIO ES ESE!? Mi hija esta presente…__**- le dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente**_

_-Si jake, oíste oíste, la niña esta presente…-__**dijo Seth acariciando el pelo de nessie. A lo que Jacob le gruño.**_

_-Jacob__**!-le grito bella**_

_-Bella!-__** le grito Jacob**_

_-Jacob…__**-dijo Seth en modo de suplica**_

_-Seth…-__**dijo amenazadoramente Jacob**_

_**-**__Seth!-__**le grito bella a Seth**_

_-bella!-__** le dijo Jacob en modo de que entendiera**_

_-bella…!-__**dijo Seth en modo de suplica**_

_-chicos!-les__** grito a los 2**_

_-Emmett!-__** Todos lo miramos como si se le hubiera salido un tornillo**__- ¿Qué? Todos decían su nombre faltaba yo…-__**dijo inocentemente**_

_**-**__Emmett, cállate__**- le dijo rosalie**_

_-si ¿quieres? Todavía no les eh perdonado que hallan perdido de vista a Renesmee-__** nos miro bella a todos amenazadoramente- **__Seth, gracias por traer a Renesmee__**- le dijo muy…amablemente…¿¡QUE ACASO ERA BIPOLAR!?**_

_-Este…de nada bella__**- le sonrío amablemente entregándole a Renesmee, Da lo que Jacob gruño.**_

_- Y tu Jacob, si te pondrás de celoso-posesivo-masoquista-pedófilo, La puerta esta muy grande- le__** dijo bella a Jacob, mientras que nosotros tratábamos de no reír, lo cual no daba resultado.**_

_-grrr…pero bella…-_

_-no nada de "pero bella…" sal de aquí en este instante-__**le dijo mirándolo fijamente- **__Seth, si quieres quédate, ahí mucha comida en la cocina-__** le dijo amablemente a lo que Seth no se negó y corrió a la cocina y Jacob salio a zancadas afuera.- **__bueno, iré a acostar a Renesmee…-_

_-Bella si quieres nosotros……__**-empecé pero me calle en cuanto vi su mirada**_

_**-no**__, ustedes se callan, no crean que me olvide de este asunto. Les sugeriría que descansaran y disfrutaran, porque esta puede ser su ultima noche de toda su eternidad…__**- y dicho lo ultimo subió las escaleras y se metió en el cuarto de edward. Mientras nosotros nos mirábamos con caras de espanto. Lo que nos espera…**_

* * *

Hola:D

Grcias a todos por la espera, y los reviews, son pocos pero me ispiran a seguirlo.

tambien gracias a lunna!

lunna!! te quiero!

graxias por ayudarme a continuar este fick

sin ti nu hubiera sido posible que mi imaginacion y ganas volvieran!

gracias!!!!X3

Piquenle en el botonsito-sexymunch.

Sus comentarios e ideas (las que sean) Seran bien resividas.

y complementaran mi fick;D

¡¡¡¡Los quiero!!!!

Dejen su comentario idea queja o lo que quieran!!

pliss!!!

Bye bye ;D

Atte: Frida-Chan!~ ;D


End file.
